InuYasha: The Final Shikon Shard
by Naito Tsuki
Summary: Kagome and friends has captured all of the Shikon Shards, all except one. Kagome suddendly realizes that her friends are aging 50 years older! How will she stop this? Will she ever have the chance to be with InuYasha again?
1. The Disaster

_Chapter 1: The Disaster_

_Hi, everyone! This is my second written fanfic and it's InuYasha this time! Be sure to check out my Spirited Away fanfic too! (Entitled, "Searching For You") I'm sure it's just as good as this one will get! On with the fic! _

* * *

_By now, InuYasha and his friends has claimed all of the Shikon shards and put them back together, all except one. One shard that is still left out there in the "Warring States" era. Kagome has returned to the world that she belonged in, although she has not yet returned for several months._

* * *

"Sis, when are you going to go back?" Souta questioned.

"Excuse me, I've got tests and exams to catch up on so if you don't mind would you please stay out of my way?" Kagome responded rapidly, as she shuffled around a few sheets.

"Well, aren't you ever going back? It's been almost half a month now and InuYasha still hasn't visited us yet. Why don't you just check up on him?" Souta continued.

"Right after I finish with my schoolwork. I've missed many days of learning and I also got to go out with Houjo quite often so will you please leave me alone in peace?" Kagome said irritantly.

"OK, but I'm just asking just in case you needed a reminder..."

"Are you stupid?!" Kagome shouted. "I've been remembering things quite often you know! How do you think I got through all of these papers?! I know that InuYasha hasn't been around for awhile, besides, I already told him what I had to catch up on! I'll go back shortly, but right now, GET OUT AND STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

By the time Kagome was finished, Souta was curled up at the corner of the room, not daring to even move an inch.

"NOW!!" Kagome shouted again, and Souta exploded out of the room without a word.

_Souta is right in a way. I hope InuYasha is alright though_. Kagome thought.

* * *

_2 weeks later, Kagome has finished catching up with her schoolwork and decided to go back to visit her friends. She went straight into the well with the Shikon Jewel right after she got home. Down Kagome went into the well._

Kagome suddenly reached the ground and looked up. The sun was shining as usual and the fresh smell of the air was flowing into the well. Kagome climbed out of the well and looked out.

"Well, no one's here as usual. Doesn't look like anything went wrong while I was gone," Kagome said to herself. She began to walk into the forest past the tree where InuYasha and Kagome first met. There, she had her pink bike, always there waiting for her use when she needed it. Kagome stepped up onto her bike and began riding it into the forest, calling InuYasha's name repeatedly.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She yelled over and over again. Suddenly, she began scampering downhill on her bike. She was going out of control over her bike.

"AHHHH!" she screamed. Then she collapsed onto the ground face down in front of a short, bushy tail. Kagome looked up and gasped at the person. It turned around and looked at Kagome. Apparently, it was as tall as Kagome himself and had large, green eyes. His face was wrinkled up just like an elder's face would look. His messy, brown hair was tied up and he wore a straw vest over a green, leaf-patterned sweater and loose, blue bottoms. He looked at Kagome with a sweet, yet sad face.

"Shippou?!" Kagome shouted surprisingly, amazed to see her _old_ friend again.

* * *

_So how did you like it?! It was very interesting when I read it myself. Be prepared to read the next chapter and, oh yeah, REVIEW!_


	2. The Aged Shippou

_Yes! I managed to update it once again! I've got everything planned out so far so sit tight and enjoy the story! _

* * *

"Shippou?!" Kagome shouted surprisingly, amazed to see her _old _friend again.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted hoarsely. "I'm so glad I found you!" He went for a great, big hug.

"What happened?!" Kagome questioned, as she held onto Shippou. Suddenly, he let go of her. He turned around and faced the other way. "Was it something I said?" Kagome questioned again.

"I've been aged, somehow..." Shippou responded.

"_What?!"_ Kagome blurted out.

"Actually, we've _all _been aged. _All _as in all of our friends."

"What happened?!" Kagome continued to plead.

Shippou bursted into a child like hug again. "I don't know! You must find out, Kagome! You're the only one whose time hasn't changed! Please Kagome, I don't wanna die! Not yet!"

"Shippou,,,"

"All I know, is that it had something to do with you and the Shikon Jewel. Figure it out Kagome, save me!" Shippou pleaded.

"But what about Sango, and Miroku, and... InuYasha?!" Kagome asked again.

"We can't! We're powerless! We're about to die. So we decided to go our own ways and find you, Kagome! We've separated. We're useless without you, just as I said, 50 years ago!"

"Why don't you go to Kaede's?" Kagome asked. Shippou went stiff white.

"Kaede... is gone."

"This can't be happening!" Kagome shouted, now bursting into tears. She hugged Shippou even more tightly. "It can't be! It's not right!"

"I beg you, Kagome! Please save us, the villagers and all. You should be safe, since all of the demons became extinct. Bring us back 50 years..." Shippou concluded. He let go of Kagome and fell to the ground, sobbing with tears. Kagome stopped crying and stood up, looking past the road she was about to take.

"Thank you, Shippou, and good luck," she whispered, then she started trotting up the road, leaving Shippou and her broken bike behind.

_I hope InuYasha's all right. I hope, everyone is all right. I'll stop this, whatever that is going on, whatever it takes, I'll bring everyone back._

* * *

Kagome approached a small village that seems to be filled with elders. Elders that were children 50 years ago. They looked at her mischievously. Until one elder holding a basket full of fruit, spotted her. Kagome spotted her too, with beautiful, long, black hair. She wore a green, patterned skirt and a pink robe on top. The elder dropped her basket of fruit and the fruits all cam rolling onto the ground. The villagers looked in despair.

"Sango?!" Kagome shouted. She had approached another friend.

"Kagome," Sango replied.

* * *

_Well, there you have chapter 2. I hope it sounds REALLY interesting and enjoyable. I fell like I'm saying the same thing over and over again, but I don't have really much to say! Anyways, look out for "Chapter 3 – Demon and Slayer!"_


	3. Demon and Slayer

_I've updated yet again! Although I didn't get to post up the other two chapters yet! So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I'm going to let you carry on now! On with the fic!_

* * *

"Sango?!" Kagome shouted. She has approached another friend.

"Kagome," Sango replied.

* * *

_The next thing they knew, Sango had taken Kagome into her hutfor some tea. There, Kagome found Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who had also aged into an elder, and Kirara, who had lost some fur on some spots._

"Sango, what are you doing here? Shippou told me that you guys have been searching for me. I met him on the way here," Kagome explained.

"I was, until I gave up," Sango replied in a hoarse, old woman's voice. "I gave up and came to live here, where I surprisingly found Kohaku at this village. So, I decided to stay here for the rest of my life. Now, it'll be over soon."

"But, why? Why didn't you get InuYasha to come and get me at my world?" Kagome questioned.

"Because we already did," Sango explained. "We told him to see if you're over there, but he told us that you weren't home. He went for several days and you still weren't there."

_That's right, we went away for awhile too, _Kagome thought.

"So, since we couldn't get ahold of you, we decided to give up our search for the last Shikon shard. Besides, it was only one left. Until we've somehow warped time and made us 50 years older. Now, I live peacefully here in this village with no more demons to come and hurt us. I've also retired my job as a demon slayer. There is no more use for it."

"What I still don't understand is that why did you give up? You'll never know until you've tried your hardest. Why didn't you get InuYasha to come more often?" Kagome asked, now getting furious.

"Please, calm down Kagome," Sango said softly. "It wasn't our fault. InuYasha was the quitter, not us."

_InuYasha? InuYasha stopped looking for me? _Kagome thought once more. "Wait, of all demons are extinct, does that mean that InuYasha has also been wiped out?"

"Who knows?" Sango replied. "InuYasha is also half human, but I'm pretty sure that his brother is dead."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, so now that they're all gone, the only living demon in this world is Kirara, but I believe that she'll lose her form too. She has lived all my life and now, she has gone blind," Sango said as Kirara blindly leaped into her arms.

Kagome watched as she petted Kirara gently. The room stood silently for a few minutes. Then Kagome stood up and finished her tea.

"Well, thanks for the advice," Kagome said silently, as she walked out the door.

"Be careful, Kagome," Sango reminded. "If you need anything, just come back and visit us. I'll be happy to do whatever I can to help." But Kagome didn't answer. The villagers watched her leave the village silently. Kagome began to walk up the trail slowly.

* * *

_There goes another chapter finished. I'll tell you all now that Kagome is going to meet up with all of her friends again, including InuYasha, but that'll have to wait. Next chapter coming up pretty soon, well, not really. I'm going on a vacation with my family to Mexico and I won't be back in a week. As soon as I get back, I'll continue updating the fanfic. I'll expect a lot of reviews when I get back! Chapter 4 will be, 'Miroku"! _


End file.
